Angel Without Wings
by Thee Rated R Redneck
Summary: He's on a short leave from WWE. She's a pastry artist in Georgia. Neither thought that him getting a cake from her would change their lives.


Chapter One

_When you meet someone that will, in the end, change your life forever, something shifts inside of you. You are not the same after you have met them as before, and you never will be._

Today was just _not_ 'her day'.

Then again, every day seemed to not be 'her day'. Correction-every day since she opened this God forsaken bakery had not been 'her day'.

Anna Russell went to Georgia Tech for four years for her bachelor's degree in pastry arts. She was excited about opening her bakery in Marietta. It was hard work, but the tiny blonde twenty four year old woman had somehow managed to get the bakery up and running. She and her best friend, Dianna, were single handedly running it. They had planned on running it themselves for two weeks or so before they hired anyone.

That was mistake number one.

Apparently, in Marietta, word spread fast. Two days in and her quaint little shop had been bustling with people. She had gotten massive amounts of cupcake and cake orders, along with the run of the mill pastries that were set out for walk ins.

Mistake number two, the biggest one, had been assuming that two and a half hours of sleep was enough.

It wasn't.

She had done a number of things wrong in her sleepy state. Her hair, which was naturally straight and usually orderly, was in a messy bun. The makeup that she spent a good half hour on in the morning had morphed into slapped on eyeliner and Chap Stick. She had gone from having a nice, sit down breakfast in the morning to having a greasy breakfast sandwich and a black coffee.

It was her personal version of hell.

To a normal person, those minor things may be something insignificant. But to someone with OCD, it was torture.

Maybe that's what made her such a good cake artist. Everything had to be perfect, and in the way that she wanted. If not, she would have a complete emotional breakdown. It wasn't pretty.

She had a few quirks. She had to use hand sanitizer before and after she touched someone. Even the shake of hands evoked Purell. Also, if she was at home, when she used a utensil, she had to rinse it out four times. The slightest mistake required the utensil to be put back, and she had to use another one.

There were more. Thankfully they were small, and barely noticeable.

Anna was a quiet, shy girl. Partly because she was self conscious, partly because she was embarrassed of her OCD. Anna was pretty, although she didn't see herself that way. She had long blonde hair that touched mid-back. Her heart shaped face was innocent looking. She had large blue eyes and long thick eyelashes. She was small, standing at five foot even. She was curvy, an hourglass figure.

She never had a problem with finding men, despite her OCD. It was just finding the right men she had a problem far in her dating career, she had managed to get involved with two men that cheated on her, and one insane stalker.

Wonderful track record, huh?

Anna was consumed in her thoughts as she meticulously rinsed cookware off and set it in the dishwater. Everything had to be rinsed four times-twice on the front, twice on the back. She thought about how she would rearrange her schedule. She needed sleep. God, how she missed sleep.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by Dianna's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her friend.

"Client's here."Dianna said, nodding to a small room that had been set aside for custom orders."I tried to help him, but he says he wants you."

Anna's slim eyebrow raised. Dianna was the people person. Why wouldn't the customer allow her to help him? Her curiousity got the best of her and she wiped her hands off,putting a bit of sanitizer on left her dishes for Dianna to do, heading into the custom room.

There sat a man, with a slightly smaller man at his side. The larger man she recognized simply from her older brother watching WWF. He was Matt Hardy. He hadn't changed much from ten or so years ago. He looked exactly the same, the only differenve was that he looked like he may have shed a few pounds.

His friend, though, she had no was taller than her but not extremely tall. He was well muscled, but not obnouxiously so. He had tattooes and piercings all over him. He had black slicked back hair and scruff on his face. But the thing that caught her attention about him the most were his eyes. She had a thing for green eyes, and his were gorgeous. They were the perfect shade of emerald green. They looked electric and boyish. Charasmatic, even.

Something about him stood out to her. She wasn't sure what, but something.

She walked over and sat down in front of them, flashing a soft smile. "Hi, I'm Anna Russell. What can I do for you guys?"

The shorter one flashed a crooked grin. "Well hello there, Anna. I'm Phil Brooks."


End file.
